


(Не)знание

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Mystery Trio, Mystery Trio headcanons
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 02:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3751186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Всем известно, что делать, когда кто-то пропадает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Не)знание

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по мотивам [этого стрипа](http://corvidcall.tumblr.com/post/115450831599/yhtapa-drol-krad-ruo).

С трудом удержавшись от того, чтобы не запустить бесполезным томиком в стену – не стоит добавлять книге лишних повреждений, у Диппера могут возникнуть вопросы – он разочарованно трёт переносицу. Здесь Ли знает не больше него, даже меньше, учитывая, что он лишь подозревал Фиддлса – а Стэну точно известно, кто именно стоит за Обществом.  
Жаль только, что эта информация ему ничего не давала тогда - и не даёт сейчас.  
Он не знает, что с ней можно сделать.

Всё было бы куда проще, будь Фиддлс просто ассистентом Ли, как и указано в той нелепой пародии на контракт от его брата, что он подписал. Не будь этих совместных посиделок в баре и бесконечных ночей в лаборатории, проведённых за расчётами и опытами. Спасания друг друга из лап, когтей и зубов местных созданий и беспокойного сна почти в обнимку на общем диване в бункере, когда все трое были слишком измучены, чтобы добираться до города.  
Возможно, тогда мысль, что Фиддлс просто вычеркнул его и Ли из памяти, как нечто ужасное, достойное забвения, даже не попытавшись поговорить с ними, злила бы меньше.  
Лучше бы он просто исчез, как Ли. Всем известно, что делать, когда кто-то пропадает – искать, найти и помочь вернуться. Иного варианта нет.  
Как вернуть того, кто сам решил пропасть в своей же голове, он не знает.

В конечном итоге ему всё же удаётся восстановить чертежи – теперь, когда портал стал единственной надеждой на возвращение Ли, у него просто нет иного выхода.  
Всё становится проще, когда есть лишь один выход, одно решение, как бы дорого оно не обошлось. Всегда знаешь, что делать. Это приятное, надёжное знание.  
Он собирает деньги. Расчищает место в подземелье под хижиной. Ищет оставшиеся дневники.  
И столкнувшись на городской улице с глухо смеющимся Фиддлсом, которого уже с трудом можно узнать из-за огромной бороды и избороздивших его лицо морщин - старательно отводит взгляд.  
Он не знает – не хочет знать – что может увидеть в безумных глазах Фиддлса.

Едва успев поймать вырвавшуюся из рук кружку, он с довольной улыбкой смотрит в портал.  
И неожиданно для себя думает о Фиддлсе. Может, ещё не всё потеряно. Может, если они постараются лучше на сей раз, им удастся вернуть его. Теперь, когда самый крупный из брошенных когда-то камней собран, пора заняться остальными.  
В конце концов, впереди непростые времена. Им понадобится как можно больше союзников - это единственный способ пережить грядущую бурю. Единственный выход.  
Он прошёл через ад – и склеить осколки прошлого с помощью Ли как-нибудь сумеет. По крайней мере, ему хочется надеться на это.  
Ведь он не знает, что ещё можно сделать.  
Задумавшись, он разжимает пальцы, и кружка, вновь обретя свободу, исчезает в голубом свете.


End file.
